Led Zeppelin:That's The Way (Guitar Tabs)
Riff 1 ^ v ^ v ^ ^ v ^ v ^ ^ v ^ v ^ ^ v ^ ^ v ^ v |--0-0-0-0--2--4---4---4--4----4-4-4-4--2--0---0---2-2-2-0--| |--0-0-0-0--1--3---3---0--0----3-3-3-3--1--0---0---1-1-1-0--| |--0-0-0-0--0--0-------0-------0-0-0-0--0--0-------0-0-0-0--| |--0-0-0-0--2--4-------0-------4-4-4-4--2--0-------2-2-2-0--| |--*-------------------0----0--------------0-----0----------| |-----------------------------------------------------------| Riff 2 ^ v ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ v ^ v ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ v |--3--3-----3-----3--3--3--3--3-----3----3--3--3--| |--3--3-----3-----3--3--3--3--3-----3----3--3--3--| |--3--------3-----3--3--3--3--------3----3--3--3--| |--3-----3--3--3--3--3--3--3-----3--3--3-3--3--3--| |--*-----0-----0-----------------0-----0----------| |-------------------------------------------------| Riff 3A Riff 3B ^ v ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ v ^ v ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ |--4--4-----4-----4--4--4--| |--4--4-----4--4--0--2--4--| |--3--3-----3-----3--3--3--| |--3--3-----3--3--3--3--3--| |--2--------2-----2--2--2--| |--2--------2--2--2--2--2--| |--0-----0--0--0--0--0--0--| |--0-----0--0--0--0--0--0--| |--0-----0--0--0--0--0--0--| |--0-----0--0--0-----------| |--------------------------| |--------------------------| Riff 4 ^ v ^ v ^ ^ ^ ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ ^ ^ ^ v |--3--3--3--3-----3-----3-----3--3--0--0--0--0-----0-----0-----0--0--| |--1--1--1--1-----1-----1-----1--1--1--1--1--1-----1-----1-----1--1--| |--2--2--2--2--2--2-----2-----2--2--0--0--0--0--0--0-----0-----0--0--| |--3--3--3--3--3--3-----3-----3--3--2--2--2--2--2--2-----2-----2--2--| |--0--0--0--0--0--0-----0-----0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-----0-----0--0--| |--------------------------------------------------------------------| Riff 5 ^ ^ v ^ ^ v ^ ^ v ^ ^ v ^ v ^ ^ ^ v ^ v |--0--0--0----0--0--0----0--0--0----0--0--0----4--4-----4--4---4--4--4--| |--0--0--0----1--1--1----3--3--3----5--5--5----3--3-----3--3---3--3--3--| |--0--0--0----0--0--0----0--0--0----0--0--0----2--2-----2--2---2--2--2--| |--0--0--0----2--2--2----4--4--4----5--5--5----0--0--0--0--0---0--0--0--| |--0----------0----------0----------0--0--0----0-----0--0--0------------| |-----------------------------------------------------------------------| ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ v ^ v ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ v ^ v ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ v ^ v |--2--4--5--4--0---0--0--0--2--4--5--4--0---0--0--0--2--4--5--4--0---0--0--0-| |--1--3--3--3--3---3--3--3--1--3--3--3--3---3--3--3--1--3--3--3--3---3--3--3-| |--0--0--0--0--0---0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0---0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0---0--0--0-| |--2--4--4--4--4---4--4--4--2--4--4--4--4---4--4--4--2--4--4--4--4---4--4--4-| |--*-------------------------------------------------------------------------| |----------------------------------------------------------------------------| ^ v ^ ^ ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ v |--4--4-----4---4---4-4-4--4--4-----4-----4---4--4--| |--3--3-----3---3---3-3-3--3--3-----3-----3---3--3--| |--2-----2--2---2---2-2-2--2-----2--2--2--2---2--2--| |--0-----0--0---0---0-0-0--0-----0--0--0--0---0--0--| |--0-----0--0---0----------0-----0--0--0--0---------| |---------------------------------------------------| Intro: Riff 1 2x Riff 1 I don't know how I'm going to tell you Riff 1 I can't play with you no more Riff 1 I don't know how I'm going to do what mama told me Riff 1 My friend the boy next door Riff 1 3x Riff 1 I can't believe what people saying Riff 1 You only let your hair down Riff 1 I'm satisfied to sit here working all day long Riff 1 You're in the darkest side of town Riff 1 4x Riff 1 And when I'm out I see you walking Riff 1 Why don't your eyes see me Riff 1 Could it be you've found another game to play Riff 1 What did mama say to me Riff 2 Riff 1 That's the way Oh that's the way it ought to be Riff 2 Riff 3A 2x Mama said that's the way it ought to stay Riff 4 Riff 1 1x Riff 1 And yesterday I saw you standing by the river Riff 1 And weren't those tears that filled your eyes Riff 1 And all the fish that lay in dirty water dying Riff 1 Had they got you hypnotized Riff 1 4x Riff 1 And yesterday I saw you kissing tiny flowers Riff 1 But all that lives is born to die Riff 1 And so I say to you that nothing really matters Riff 1 And all you do is stand and cry Riff 1 4x Riff 1 I don't know what to say about it Riff 1 When all your ears are turned away Riff 1 But now's the time to look and look again at what you see Riff 1 Is that the way it ought to stay Riff 2 Riff 1 That's the way That's the way it ought to be Whoa don't you know now Riff 2 Riff B 3x Mama said mama said that's the way it's going to stay Ahh Ahh Riff 4 Aaaaaaaaaah Ahhh Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Riff 5 until end Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs